tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupas
Lupas, known as '''Wolf's Port '''by the commonfolk, is a large port city on the coast of Skyrim. The population worship many religions, but the most prevalent one is the worship of a Cathnoquey god known as Balerion, who the city's warriors worship. Servios also has a large following, but not as big as Balerion's. History Having been founded in the fourth era, Lupas has a rich and bloody history, unlike some of the new kingdoms arising from the shattered Tamriel. Founding Lupas was founded in 4E 301 by the legendary figure known as Mercii the Architect, who had just finished the construction of Luciscum. It upon the ruins of Solitude, which had been destroyed by the Aldmeri Dominion during the second great war. Mercii allegedly built the city out of obsidian blocks taken from Morrowind by Boat, using Giants as his labourers. Unlike its heavily protected sister, Lupas was built to be even more of a trade hub, taking up space with manors and market places instead of walls and towers. Many quarries were also made, for labourers and slaves to mine what ores they could find once he had left. Upon the city's completion, Mercii invited merchants from around the continent, seting ridiculous tolls along the way. Once he settled the merchants, he set sail for Cathnoquey and brought back more Quey migrants. He then left for the ruins of Winterhold intent on doing it all again. Unlike the pious nobility of Luciscum who argued over the rights and wrongs of slavery, the merchants of the new city accepted it quickly after seeing the money to be made. The War of the Winter Kings In the year 4E 460, after the Aldmeri Dominion failed at conquering Skyrim, five members of the Companions roused the people of skyrim, forming hordes of warriors yearning for conquest. The five decided to all be kings in there own right, who would bow down only to a High King. Within a year, each had conquered lands of ther own. Fortresses, holds and villages fell to them until nothing in skyrim was free except the cities of the Volen Coast. Unlike Luciscum, Lupas was never sieged. It did however take a huge hit in it's economy, as merchants had become scared that they would get attacked by the fleets of Windhelm. Soon after the hits in the economy Triarch Benerro Qhaedus of Luciscum sent an alliance proposal against the Winter Kings. When the third siege of Luciscum ended, the armies of the slaver cities met at Luciscum before heading towards the hold of Whiterun. The reign of the Winter kings was ended soon after, when the army took on the guise of nords swearing fealty and sacked the city of Whiterun, enslaving the population and killing all five of the winter kings during their own moot. The armies of the Kings then retreated out of skyrim in terror, with some of them later founding nord kingdoms in Cyrodiil, High Rock, and Morrowind. Expansion After the Kings were slain, The Magisters of Lupas decided securing land trade through the Reach was the best idea. However when they tried to hold on to Markarth, they found the Forsworn numbers were too great. Instead, they chose to claim only the northern reach, leaving the forsworn to the south alone. Category:A Broken Nirn Category:Cities Category:Merchant Republics Category:Constructed by Mercii Volen